Channy's World War Two Experience
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: When Mr Condor offers Chad and Sonny movie roles in his new movie, which will be a love story in World War Two, things go completely wrong for the stars as they suddenly go back in time to World War Two. Will they survive the Blitz? Or not? R&R!
1. Trailer

**I know I haven't uploaded in like a million years but I did have MASSIVE writers block but then this idea hit me and I had to write it down and I hope you guys like it. Read and Review this trailer to see if you like it like I do. I got a couple of the ideas from the story Titanic: The Channy Adventure by Bhavana331 so I am not taking ALL of the credit. It is an amazing story so if you haven't read it already read it! I hope you will like my story like the others of mine you have liked. By the way those multi-chapters are on hiatus for now because I have no ideas for them but when I think of something I will definitely post it up for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance but owning Sterling Knight or Justin Bieber will be ok for me.**

Channy's World War Two Experience.

Trailer

**Join Sonny and Chad**

"But that means I will have to be his love interest"  
>"And I will have to be her love interest"<br>"But we hate each other!"

**As they suddenly travel back in time **

"Where are we?"  
>"You are in the London Blitz son"<br>"WHAT?"

**To World War Two**

"Monday 6th of October 1941"  
>"Chad, we are in the second world war, in LONDON! The taxi driver was right!"<br>"I know Sonny, as long as we stick together we will be ok"

**Will they ever get back to 2011?**

"Chad, how are we going to get back home?"  
>"I don't know Sonny."<p>

**Or will things end differently?**

"Sonny take my hand!"  
>"I can't reach it Chad!"<br>"Quickly before the air raid goes off!"  
>"Too late!"<p>

**What will also happen on the way?**

"Chad, please don't leave me here!"  
>"I won't ever leave you Sonny!"<br>"You promise?"  
>"Sealed with a kiss!"<p>

**Coming to computer screens near you soon.**

**So what do you think? Do you want me to make it into a story? Or not? Just click the review button and say your opinion please. By the way constructive criticism is welcome!**

**-IamStarStruck4u has just logged off-**


	2. The Announcement

**So I noticed that you guys liked the trailer for this story. I would like to thank you all so much. When this idea came into my head I could not stop thinking about it so I had to type it out (on my iPod because I was at my dads at the time.) I know that my other stories are different to this so I will try to write this as well as I can and I would try to add any ideas you hazve into the story. **

**The bold parts in the story are when they emphesis on that particular word. (Just saying so you don't take it as a mistake.)**

**Thank you reviewing the trailer, **

**XOXOStayStrongXOXO, you are amazing and I love you and your stories.**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, your stories are amazing and I love them. I am glad you like this story.**

**Starloverz, thank you for liking my idea.**

**TheDarkLordNwitchpire, yes I had to learn about World War Two and I was kind of boring but with Channy they WILL make it more exciting to read, so please carry on reading. **

**and BrandNewEyes929, again thank you for liking my idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance but I WANT to own Sterling Knight or Justin Bieber!**

**Enjoy the story!**

One lazy Monday evening and the Randoms were in the prop house bickering over what movie to watch.  
>"I say Wild Child!" Tawni said in a really girly voice.<br>"No... Narnia!" Grady retorted at the blonde actress.  
>"What about Transformers?" Nico asked.<br>"17 Again!" Zora said. The other three looked at her weirdly knowing she would never pick a movie like that. "What? I can be a girl when I want to!" She implied. "What about you Sonny?" she asked the brunette who was just touching up her mascara.  
>"I can't make movie night tonight guys." She said plainly.<br>"Why? You never skip out on movie night Sonny." Tawni said.  
>"Because me and Chad have been invited to have dinner with Mr Condor but I don't know why." Sonny answered.<br>Just as she said that the over conceited jerkthrob walked through the door. "So, Munroe, you ready to go?"  
>"Luckily yes I am Chad. Let's go." She said a bit too enthusiastically.<br>"Good Luck Sonny!" the four other Randoms shouted as Sonny was walking out the door with Chad.

"What do you think Mr Condor wants us for Chad?" Sonny whispered as they entered the fancy restaurant.  
>Chad just shrugged. "I dunno but I know for sure we are not getting fired though." Sonny sighed a sigh of relief when she heard Chad say that. "Condor." Chad asked the waiter at the entrance.<br>"Right this way sir, madame." He said while guiding them to a table where Mr Condor was sitting.  
>"Mr Condor? Your employees." The waiter said poshly to Mr Condor.<br>"Ah. Mr Cooper and Miss Monroe. Please sit down." Mr Condor offered.  
>Chad pulled Sonny's chair out for her just to be kind. Sonny felt honoured because Chad did something nice for her. Then Chad sat in the chair next to Sonny.<br>"Kids, I am going to be shooting a new movie about a 'love story' in London during World War Two, and I was going to ask you two to play the leads." Mr Condor said before having a sip of his iced water.  
>"But that means I have to be his love interest!" Sonny argued while pointing at Chad.<br>"And I will have to be her love interest." Chad said after.  
>"Exactly." Mr Condor said.<br>"But we hate each other!" the tween stars said at the exact same time.  
>"Do you <strong>really<strong> hate each other kids?" Mr Condor asked.  
>"<strong>Do<strong> we?" Sonny shyly asked Chad.  
>"I know that I <strong>don't<strong> actually hate you Sonny, do you actually hate me?" Chad answered.  
>"No I don't hate you." Sonny said while looking at Chad.<br>"Now that we found out that you don't **actually** hate each other why don't you kiss to show me some real acting skills?" Mr Condor said while clapping his hands together.  
>Chad and Sonny looked at each other. They didn't really want to do this now. In front of all the customers and staff of the restaurant. Chad and Sonny slowly leaned into each other and suddenly their lips were touching. In both their minds sparks flew everywhere, they couldn't believe it. Before they could take it to far Sonny pulled away and blushed a deep red and looked at Mr Condor.<br>"Well you two are the two best actors in my studios and I thought it would be best if you two had the leads. At least think about it." Mr Condor implied while leaning back in his chair.  
>The teens nodded as they got up, still surprised about the kiss, shook hands with their head boss and left to go home.<br>"Where's the valet? Come on I want my car back!" Chad said talking to himself.  
>"Ummm...Chad. There isn't valet parking here." Sonny said turning him to a sign saying 'NO VALET PARKING'<br>"Are you saying I gave my car over to some stranger?" Chad asked stupidly.  
>"Yes! Stupid. Come on we just get a cab back to the studios" Sonny said while trying to get a cab to stop and take them back to the studios. Finally one stopped and the teens got in sitting quite close to each other. "Condor Studios please." Sonny said to the cab driver.<br>The cab started up again racing down the highway but not towards the Condor Studios.  
>Sonny looked scared. "Excuse me? This isn't the way to Condor Studios." she exclaimed to the driver.<br>He turned around in his seat just enough to see Chad and Sonny. "I know!"  
>Sonny literally jumped onto Chad with a scared look on her face. "Chad, I'm scared."<br>"It's going to be ok Sonny. I promise." Chad whispered in her ear while soothingly rubbing her back.  
>They noticed out of the wind shield that they were going to crash into a solid brick wall and that the driver was making any intention of stopping.<br>They didn't feel anything after the car actually hit the wall, all Chad and Sonny saw was darkness.

**Please review or PM me if you like it or if you have any idea for the story. Remember constructive criticism is welcome! **

**-IamStarStruck4u has just logged off- **


	3. Where Are We?

**Wow guys, thank you for all the reviews. Even though I am only writing the third chapter as you read this chapter I love this story and it is thanks to my reviewers who keep me writing my stories, so THANK YOU! This chapter is definitely longer than the previous one and I hope you all like it, I think you will. My favourite part of this chapter to write was definitely the end but I am not going to tell you what happens because you will have to find out yourselves by reading this chapter. Remember read AND review! I love you all who do review and you will always get a shout out in the next chapter when you do!**

**Thank you to all of Chapter One's reviewers: **

**CookieCrispEtc: Thank you! I love writing for all of my readers as you love reading my stories! :) **

**threewordseightletters: I haven't learnt about WW1 yet but I sort of liked learning about WW2 because at our school we got to build our own models of Anderson shelters. WW1 will be a snooze fest because I have read the Horrible Histories book about it and I was bored I nearly fell asleep lol! :) **

**rose: I like WW2 as well and I had to do a Channy time travelling story and WW2 was the only time period I really wanted to base it in. **

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: Your welcome, and you will find out what sort of cab driver that was in this chapter, Enjoy!**

**and BrandNewEyes929: Thanks! Why did you squeal when they kissed? lol :) **

**I would also like to say before you read this chapter is that I do not own Sonny With a Chance because if I did Sterling Knight would be tied up in my room at this moment and Justin Bieber would be tied up as well but that would be a completely different story which I don't want to go into any details about. lol :) **

**Enjoy!**

Chad POV  
>Ow! My head hurts!<br>I opened my eyes and noticed I was in the middle of a street. Sonny. Where's Sonny?  
>I sat up a bit too quickly because I got very dizzy. I turned around and saw Sonny sitting up looking at me.<br>"Oh thank goodness you are ok Chad!" Sonny exclaimed while hugging me.  
>"I could say the same for you Sonny!" I said while embracing her in a hug.<br>I looked around and noticed that we were not in LA. It didn't look like 2011 it looked like 1934 or something like that.  
>"Where are we?" Sonny asked while I helped her up and looking around.<br>"I don't know Sonny." I whispered. Then I saw the taxi driver. "Where are we?" I asked in an annoyed voice.  
>"You are in London during the Blitz son." He said carefully and calmly<br>"WHAT?" Me and Sonny shouted together.  
>"You are in the London Blitz." The taxi driver said once again.<br>"Yeah I heard you the first time. How do we get back to 2011?" Sonny said receiving weird looks from citizens walking by.  
>"Only fate will work that out for you. For now you are not Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe but William Reaves and Elizabeth Newton although if you want to you can call each other Sonny and Chad."<br>I looked down at what I was wearing it wasn't my leather jacket, baby blue t-shirt, dark jeans and converses, but I was wearing worn in trousers which were to small for me, a white shirt with a tie, brown jacket and sturdy black boots and a farmers cap on my head. I don't look like a Hollywood star anymore but a normal teenager from the 1940's.  
>Sonny wasn't in her mid thigh length purple dress anymore but a knee length, baby pink dress with puffy sleeves and a flowery pattern across the chest, a maroon button-up cardigan, and sturdy black boots like me. Her hair had a baby pink bow in her hair to match the dress. I turned to look at Sonny in the eye, she was scared I could tell.<br>When I turned back the taxi driver had suddenly gone. "Where did he go?"  
>Sonny just shrugged. "All I care about is getting home."<br>I was about to answer but then we heard some commotion to the left of us near a shop.  
>"Elizabeth! William! Hi, I am Bethany! Right Elizabeth, your mother is in the green grocers over there." She said while pointing over to the shop which had lots of war posters in the windows. "Your mother William is talking to Elizabeth's mother, actually arguing with her."<br>"Over what?" I asked Bethany.  
>"Apparently, your mother got a bigger sized ration this week to Elizabeth's mother." Bethany explained.<br>"Ration?" I mouthed down to Sonny. I bet I looked like a total idiot.  
>Ok, I do admit, I did not listen to Ms. Bitterman when we were learning about World War Two during our History lesson, I was too busy thinking about Sonny and how I would get her to go out with me. I definitely regret it now. Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes?<br>Sonny giggled at my lack of intelligence. Bethany looked confused but then walked back over to the shop she came out of.  
>"What are Rations, Sonny?" I whispered.<br>"Didn't you ever listen in Ms. Bitterman's class, Chad?" Sonny smiled smugly up at me.  
>"I was daydreaming during the lessons about World War Two." I said back.<br>"What was you daydreaming about?" She sounded really suspicious.  
>"This girl I like, well love actually." I said calmly not getting nervous.<br>"Who? Please tell me Chad." Sonny begged.  
>"You will find out as soon as we get out of this place." I said, I didn't want to tell her. Not here, in Blitzed London, 1941.<br>Sonny went over to the shop window to just have a look at the posters. Why would World War Two posters be interesting? Ask Sonny, she will definitely know the answer for herself.  
>End of POV.<p>

Sonny's POV  
>Ugh! I knew Chad would never like me! But I have to find out who he does like!<br>Then suddenly the shop window caught my eye. The headlines were taped to be window. So I walked over there. Chad, of course, followed hesitantly behind me.  
>One thing I thought I should look out for was the date. There it was right at the top of the page under the newspapers name "Monday 6th October 1941"<br>"Chad? Look at this." I said while pointing to today's newspaper.  
>"What is it Sonny?" Chad asked as he stood behind me.<br>"Look at the date." I said.  
>"Monday, 6th October 1941, that means?" He whispered not wanting to get anymore strange looks from citizens here.<br>"Chad, we are in the second world war, in LONDON!" I said hyperventilating.  
>This isn't good. I want to go home. Go home to a safe apartment, loving mom and friends, my dream job and I also want to find out who Chad loves!<br>"I know Sonny, but if we stick together we will be ok." Chad said calmly. How can he be calm in this situation? Oh, yeah sure, he is an actor but I thought he would be freaking out that we actually traveled back in time!  
>"Chad how can you be so calm? We actually traveled back in time, to the time were over 55 million people died around the world!" I said raising my voice. I was really breathing heavily because I didn't know what to do.<br>"Sonny, Sonny, calm down, just play along for now ok? Remember what Bethany said, our 'mothers' are only inside this shop." Wow, Chad did a good job at calming me down.  
>"Elizabeth! Come on! We have more errands to run! You can meet up with William later." My 'mother' shouted at me. I just looked up at Chad.<br>"I'll be ok. I'll find you later ok. By the way the girl I love is…" He whispered while looking into my eyes.  
>"Elizabeth!" My "mother" screamed cutting Chad's sentence off.<br>"I'm coming Mother." I shouted, trying to be like a World War Two teenage girl.  
>Then one of the most unexpected things happened, I kissed Chad square on his lips. All I could see was fireworks going off.<br>I didn't care if Chad didn't love me but I think he knows I love him though. "Find me later." I whispered against his lips as I kissed once again with even bigger fireworks going off.  
>I definitely know one thing for sure is that I do love Chad and it isn't just a crush. I quickly followed Elizabeth Newton's mother before she got even angrier.<br>I don't like this place already, well as long as Chad was here with me I woould be ok but he wasn't allowed to come with me so I now feel a bit scared walking with this stranger and not knowing anything about Elizabeth's life even though I am Elizabeth!  
>End of POV<p>

**Thank you for reading Chapter Two of Channy's World War Two Experince remember to click the Review button underneath this message to tell me what you thought about this chapter. I would love to hear, well read them. Constructive criticism IS welcome :D **

**-IamStarStruck4u has just logged off- **


	4. All I could think about

**Hey! I know it has been a week since I updated but I have been majorly busy and I haven't been able to access the internet. But thank you to my reviewers of the second chapter of Channy's World War Two Experience. The plot has thickened even further in the last chapter but you are not going to expect anything in this chapter so I hope you like it. **

**Chapter Two's reviewers:**

**rose: Thank you! I try to make Channy as cute as possible! :) **

**CookieCrispEtc: Yes! The plot thickens a LOT!**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: Yes I know they kissed! They are so cute together; well I try to write them as cute as possible.**

**: Umm...thanks...I don't know your pen name because you didn't sign it, but Thanks for the review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance but I do own the plot of this story. **

**Enjoy!**

Chad POV

Wow! After watching Son- Elizabeth walk off with her mother all I could think about was the kiss she gave me. All I saw was fireworks. Maybe Penelope was right maybe I do like her. I was also so close to telling her but her mother interrupted. I still felt a tingly feeling on my lips where she kissed me.  
>"William! There you are I thought I lost you, don't worry you can see Elizabeth later." This random woman told me. "William, come on, please listen to me, I am your mother!" Oh, so that is who she is.<br>She looked like the woman Sonny followed but just a bit different within a couple of her features.  
>"Sorry Mo-mum, I was just thinking about something." I said while putting on a British accent. Let me tell you it is harder than you think but I think she fell for it pretty easily.<br>"Well, William, don't just stand there, help me with these bags of potatoes, we need to get them to Mrs. Witherfield before dark." she said sounding annoyed.  
>Mrs Witherfield? What type of a name is that? These British people sure are weird but I will have to be one until me and Sonny get home.<br>So I helped her with the bags of potatoes.  
>Even though I was trying to listen to my World War two mothers drabble all I could think about was Sonny. I love her and I hope she loves me. We were walking past St. Paul's Cathedral and they were a lot of soldiers there.<br>"Stupid! This war is stupid William! If they try and make you go and fight, you say no straight away, I don't want you get killed like your father ok?" Now I have found out what my dad has done. He is dead. He died fighting for England.  
>"Yes, mother." I mumbled just wanting to be with Sonny.<br>"Good boy." She sounds like she is talking to a dog not a 17 year old. Then she carried on talking but I didn't listen even though I think I should of.  
>"Mother?" I interrupted her.<br>"Yes, Will." She replied.  
>"Is Elizabeth in any relation of me?" I asked confidently.<br>She chuckled. "Of course not Will, she has been your best friend since you was small." She said. "Why did you just suddenly bring that up?"  
>"I just wanted to know." I replied. "Because you and her mother looked like sisters."<br>"Well we could be but we aren't, we hate each other and unfortunately we live next door to them." She said.  
>"We live next to Elizabeth?" My voice asked quickly. My eyes must have lit up.<br>"Yes we live next to Elizabeth, her mother and her younger twin siblings; you should know that we have been living there before you started school when you were four." Mother said.

End of POV

Sonny POV

Ugh! Why can't I get that kiss out of my head? It was perfect! I need to see Chad before the air raid siren goes off later today. No! The air raid siren! Chad really doesn't know anything about World War Two really, so he won't know about the air raid sirens.  
>"Mother? Do we have to share our Anderson Shelter?" We got ours today as mother says so I don't know if we have to.<br>"Unfortunately we need to share it with the Reaves family." Reaves family? Reaves? That sounds similar. William Reaves! Chad! Yes, we share our Anderson shelter with Chad!  
>"Why unfortunately mother?" I asked her again.<br>"The two boys are ok, it's just their mother is hate." She said spitefully. "Plus, Elizabeth you shouldn't really be involved with her son William, he is no good for you." She added on.  
>"But, mother, I love William." I pleaded.<br>She scoffed at my comment. "Elizabeth at 17, you don't know what love is and you will not know until later in your life, like when I and your father finish planning that arranged marriage you will have with Harvey Wickison." Wait...what? Arranged marriage? I can't marry this Harvey Wickison person, I don't even know him.  
>"Mother, I do know what love is and I am not going to have an arranged marriage, that's just wrong." I argued against her.<br>"Elizabeth! Do not argue with me! William is no good for you but you two are best friends so allow you to be able to see him. We will talk about this later when we get home." She said angrily while walking off. I had to follow her because I didn't know exactly where we lived. I just hope Chad is ok.

We turned down a street that only had terraced house along it, like most of the streets here in London. We walked about a third of the way down the street then turned into a little front garden. I was in my own world thinking about Chad when I heard someone scream Elizabeth out from somewhere. I turned and saw William (Chad) running down the street from where his mother was.  
>I didn't care what my mother said so I ran out the front garden and up the road towards him.<p>

End of POV

No one's POV

"Elizabeth!" William shouted.  
>"William!" Elizabeth shouted back as he embraced her in a hug.<br>"I live next to you now!" He said excitedly while grinning.  
>"I know, you are sharing our Anderson shelter." Sonny said back with a smile on her face as well.<br>"That's good." Chad whispered as he kissed Sonny lightly on the lips.  
>"I also found out when I turn eighteen in a couple of days, actually a week, I am forced to marry this Harvey Wickison person." Sonny said after Chad pulled away from the kiss.<br>"I won't let that happen Sonny, I promise you ok." Chad solemnly said while looking into Sonny's eyes.  
>Sonny just nodded at Chad.<p>

**So what do you think will happen about the arranged marriage? Do you think Chad will be able to stop it and get Sonny for himself? Do you think the two mothers will accept their romance? Please answer these questions in your review I would really appreciate it! Read and Review! As always constructive criticism is welcome :D **

**-IamStarStruck4u has just logged off-**


	5. Air Raid and Anderson Shelter Drama

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in 3 months. To be honest I kind of forgot about my Fanfiction account but it is all good now because I am back and I don't have writer's block. Sorry it took so long to update again. **

**If this chapter confuses you with the name changing I am sorry but I am using Sonny and Chad but then a couple of lines later I am using Elizabeth and William, just remember Sonny and Elizabeth are the same person and that is the same for Chad and William. **

**Thank you for supporting me and try to get me more reviews on this story, I would really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, So Random, any of the Disney stars or Disney Channel. **

It was 6 in the evening and the Reeves and Newton family were in the Newton's Anderson shelter. Sonny and Chad were in the far corner from the door and they didn't sit near any of the families. They were holding hands.  
>"So, Chad? Are you really telling the truth when you said you would get me out of the arranged marriage?" Sonny looked into Chad's twinkling blue eyes.<br>"Of course I did Sonny; to be honest the girl I love is the girl who is holding my hand right now. I love you Sonny." Chad whispered in her ear so Elizabeth's mum didn't hear.  
>Sonny giggled but then kissed Chad on the lips hoping he would understand that she loved him as well.<br>"Elizabeth! You should not be kissing other boys when I have found your soul mate, Harvey Wickison." Elizabeth's mum exclaimed at her.  
>"You know what mum! If you carry on I will run away and never come back, I don't even know who he is but you are forcing me to marry him? Haven't you heard of sometimes in a relationship your partner is your best friend? No I don't think so, so will you back out of my love life!" Elizabeth –Sonny- shouted at her mum nearly in tears. William –Chad- had a shocked expression on his face, just seeing Sonny stick up for herself for once, after a couple of minutes of them staring of each other Sonny stormed out of the shelter, Chad subconsciously followed her out the shelter. Little did he know that the German bombers were on their way to bomb London.<br>"Sonny! Wait up!" He shouted while running after her retreating figure. She stopped when she reached the local park and was stopped by an ARP (Air Raid Protection) Warden.  
>"What are you doing outside during the air raid you two?" He asked in a deep voice.<br>"We can't find space in any shelter we have come across yet." Chad said calmly.  
>"Alright you two there is one in the middle of the park and there is plenty of space there." He said before he walked off.<br>Chad just took Sonny in his arms and let her sob into his chest. "We will get this first train out of here tomorrow Sonny; I promise I will keep you safe no matter what." Chad whispered so no one else could here.  
>Sonny pulled away and looked into his eyes. "How though? We don't have any money and we are too old to be evacuated." Her tears had slowed down by now. She wanted to go back to 2011, she was safer there, her and Chad would be able to go out with each other without worrying about any arranged marriages. Sonny loved Chad and wanted to stay with him.<br>"Let's go back to the Anderson shelter, ok?" Chad asked with questioning eyes. Sonny looked down. "Hey, Sonshine, I will be right beside you, I will never leave you, keep that as a promise." Sonny looked up at Chad and saw he was being serious.  
>Sonny nodded gently and took Chad's outstretched hand in hers; she felt electricity run through her veins and smiled widely at it.<br>"What are you smiling at Sonny?" Chad questioned as they started to walk back to the Newton's back garden.  
>"That I have found my soul mate, even though we are in 1941 I will always want to be with you, maybe travelling back in time got us to admit our feelings to each other. I never thought you would fall in love with me but I also thought I would never fall for you but I did and these last few months have been the toughest to get through without screaming that I love you in your face." Sonny said in a calm, collected tone, not wanting to freak Chad out.<br>"Well I have loved you ever since we played musical chairs, the reason I annoyed you was because I just wanted to see you. You and I will get out of here and we will be together when we are back home." Chad said while stopping and standing in front of Sonny while looking down into her deep chocolate brown eyes seeing them twinkle with tears of joy.  
>"William! Elizabeth! Get back in here! The Germans are about to fly over and bomb London! Do you want to be killed?" William's mum called out from the Newton's back gate.<br>Chad took Sonny's hand and they quickly jogged over to Chad's –William's- mum.  
>"Elizabeth, don't scare your mum like that, she was worried that you would be out there when the bombs were dropped and you could have been killed." William mother says in a calming tone, she accepts Elizabeth as William's best friend and true love unlike Elizabeth's mum who hates her daughter to be with a boy who she has known for years and who will not be a soldier because his mum told him not to be.<br>Elizabeth sat down next to her mum. "I'm sorry mum, I was just mad and I wanted to tell you the truth." She whispered quietly. William was just watching carefully from the other side of the shelter with a small smile on his face.  
>"I understand Elizabeth, I will accept it if you want to be with William and not Harvey, I just thought I was doing what was best for you, like I have done for the last 17 years and especially these last 5 after your father killed himself." Sonny's eyes widened when she heard that, back in 2011 her real dad died 5 years before, is that fate or a coincidence?<br>After her mum said that she got and walked into Chad's arms and gave a heartfelt hug. Chad kissed her hair and looked over at her mum.  
>The disappointed mum just mouthed at Chad, "Take care of her for me." He knew what was said and mouthed back "I will."<br>He pulled away and then looked at Sonny. "I love you Elizabeth." He confessed it loud enough so Elizabeth's mother heard. She glared over at Chad but remember his promise to her just a few seconds ago.  
>Chad led Sonny over to one of the small beds in the shelter and lay down together, exhausted from the day's events. That was just the first day in World War Two and Chad thought about what would happen in the next few days to come before they could be able to go back to LA before falling asleep with Sonny in his arms.<p>

**Please review this chapter if you liked it, I would love you if you did, it took me ages to think of the plot for this chapter and to write it up but oh well if you don't like it, it's your loss not mine!  
>-IamStarStruck4u-<strong>


End file.
